Deux demi diables ensemble ne font qu'un
by Kalisca
Summary: Dante revient d'une mission, Nero s'entraine. Les deux ont besoin d'une douche. DantexNero. M pour Mâles sexy ensemble.


**Deux demi-diables ensemble ne font qu'un**

Dante revenait d'une énième mission. Il en avait marre de tuer des monstres si pitoyables qui n'avaient aucune chance devant sa puissance. Il se surprenait à songer à quand quelqu'un voudrait conquérir le monde ou emmener l'Enfer sur Terre.

La porte d'entrée du Devil May Cry se referma derrière lui alors qu'il entrait et se dirigeait vers le frigo, déposant ses armes sur son bureau. Il était couvert de sang de monstre, et autres fluides, mais il avait trop faim pour en avoir cure. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en sortit une boîte de pizza. Il restait deux pointes et, sans plus de formules, il en mangea une en cinq bouchées. Il prit l'autre avant d'aller à l'étage. Il allait à la sale de bains lorsqu'il sentit une présence.

Avalant sa bouchée, il ouvrit une porte. Ce qu'il vit lui fit presque échapper sa pizza. Presque. Nero était dos à lui, torse nu, et maniait son épée. De la sueur miroitait sur sa peau, cascadant entre ses muscles seyants. Il était très concentré, son visage à moitié visible se présentant sans émotion. Ses mouvements étaient gracieux, parfois rapides, parfois lents, mais toujours emplis de force et de puissance. Le jeune homme se retourna pour assimiler un fluide coup d'épée à un ennemi imaginaire, et Dante eut de la difficulté à déglutir. Son torse… !

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentré. »

Dante releva les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment couvert de … trucs dégueux, continua Nero.  
- Je sais, dit finalement le plus âgé, espérant que sa voix ne montrait pas son malaise Je vais prendre une douche. »

Nero hocha la tête en déposant son épée pendant que Dante avalait le reste de sa pizza.

« Moi aussi je crois. »

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, et ils se regardèrent soudain avec méfiance. Aucun des deux ne bougea, puis Nero partit à la course. Dante le rattrapa et le plaque contre le mur avec son bras pour le devancer. Il avait réussi et fermait la porte de la salle de bain lorsque le plus jeune arriva en trombe et fonça sur lui. Ils tombèrent à terre et Nero se retrouva sur l'autre, le menton enfoncé dans sa poitrine musclée. C'était confortable, mais Dante ne dut pas trouver, car il le fit basculer à côté de lui et se releva rapidement.

Son coeur battait trop vite à son goût. Nero avait eu la jambe pressée contre son entre-jambe, et sa main sur sa hanche… C'était trop pour lui. Il avait depuis quelques temps une grande attirance pour Nero, et il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

« Tu m'as tout sali, dit Nero.  
- T'avais qu'à pas me foncer dessus. »

Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le comptoir avant de détacher son fourreau. Il entendit une fermeture éclair qu'on dégrafe et n'osa pas se retourner. Il déglutit lentement, et défit lui-même son pantalon. Il se retrouva nu, ne portant pas de sous-vêtements.

« Alors, je suppose qu'on va prendre une douche ensemble, dit-il nonchalamment.  
- Oui, à moins que ça ne te dérange.  
- Non, c'est okay. »

Il finit par se retourner et, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le corps nu de Nero, alla dans la douche. Heureusement, elle était assez grande. Leur corps ne se toucha pas alors que Nero entrait à son tour. Il ouvrit les robinets, et l'eau chaude cascada soudain sur eux.

Nero soupira de bien-être et commença à se laver. Dante avait toutefois besoin du shampoing. Se mordant la lèvre, il se retourna.

« Il me faut le shampoing. »

Il avança le bras et le passa par-dessus l'épaule du plus jeune pour atteindre la bouteille. Nero tourna la tête à ce moment et ses lèvres effleurèrent l'intérieur de son bras. Dante fut tellement surpris que son bras se rétracta et il frappa le nez de l'autre. Ce dernier glapit de douleur et se plaqua une main sur le visage.

« Aah, désolé, désolé. Laisse-moi voir, dit rapidement Dante, la culpabilité empoignant son cœur. »

Sans y penser, il fit tourner Nero et lui prit gentiment la main. Le beau visage du plus jeune se révéla à lui, et Dante vit que son nez n'avait rien. Il frotta l'arête distraitement, son regard fixé sur ses yeux bleus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? »

Le plus petit prit un instant avant de répondre.

« J'en avais envie… »

Il vit quelque chose qui le fit rire intérieurement. Nero se retenait pour ne pas observer son corps, Dante pouvait le voir aux papillonnements de ses paupières.

« Vraiment ? Et tu sais ce que ça me donne envie de faire ? Dit Dante d'une voix quelque peu menaçante, utilisant ce ton dans le but de détromper l'autre de ses intentions. »

Nero déglutit. La main de Dante descendit pour se placer sur sa joue et, lentement, il se rapprocha de ses lèvres tentatrices pour presser les siennes contre dans un léger baiser. La main qui était sur l'épaule de Dante se crispa, et le plus vieux s'empressa de se reculer et de se retourner à nouveau.

« Désolé, dit-il doucement. »

Il se lécha les lèvres, le goût de celles de Nero y étant encore imprégné. Il avait beaucoup aimé leur échange, qui avait été trop court à son goût.

« Écoute, je ne veux pas que- »

Il fut arrêté dans sa phrase lorsque deux bras, dont l'un démoniaque, glissèrent sur sa taille. Une bouche chaude se colla à son omoplate pour monter dans son cou. Dante en eut un choc, et il baissa les yeux pour voir Devil Bringer, ce bras qui lui avait jadis fait tant de douleur, caresser doucement son ventre. Il pouvait sentir son corps musclé pressé contre le sien, son sexe contre sa fesse, son souffle dans son cou.

« Dante… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de ça. »

Ces paroles amenèrent un sourire sur les lèvres de Dante, et il se retourna dans la poigne du plus jeune pour lui faire face.

« Vraiment ? Sourit-il. »

Il voyait que Nero était gêné, et pourtant, il hocha la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, et le sourire de Dante s'attendrit.

« Moi aussi, souffla-t-il. »

Ce fut Nero qui scella à nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble. Bien vite, le doux baiser s'approfondit pour devenir un échange passionné. Nero plaqua Dante contre une paroi de la douche, ses bras autour de son cou. Dante avait une main dans ses cheveux humides tandis que l'autre caressait une de ses hanches. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas aller sur ses fesses, il n'était pas sûr que Nero le veuille. Mais savait-il combien il était attirant et allumeur, à gémir et à légèrement onduler des hanches ? Il n'y avait qu'une espace minimale entre leur sexe, et il savait que c'était perdu s'ils se touchaient.

« Nero, chuchota-t-il entre deux baisers.  
- Mmm… ?  
- Ne crois-tu pas qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre ? »

Nero se recula, les sourcils fronçés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Es-tu prêt à coucher avec un homme ? »

Nero ouvrit la bouche, mais un instant passa avant qu'il ne dise :

« Je ne couche pas juste avec un homme, je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Et oui, je suis prêt. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« À moins que … tu ne veuilles pas ? »

Dante sourit, sourire qui se refléta dans ses yeux.

« Je le veux depuis longtemps. »

Et sur ce, il reprit ses lèvres rougies entre les siennes, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche. Après un temps, il la dévia dans son cou, le mordillant de même.

« Dante… haleta le plus jeune.  
- Mm ?  
- Pas… ha!... pas ici.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je veux… Je veux que ma première fois soit dans un lit. »

Avec un dernier baiser, Dante se recula à regret, encore friand de cette peau délicieuse. Il comprenait toutefois sa demande.

« D'accord. »

Il reprit le shampoing, en versa dans sa main et, à la surprise de Nero l'appliqua dans ses cheveux pour les laver. Ses gestes étaient gentils, sans brusquerie, et le plus jeune se laissa faire avec allégresse. Il put même y découvrir une certaine tendresse, ce qui réchauffa son cœur.

Quant à Dante, il aimait beaucoup les réponses de Nero à son toucher. Il avait les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, et il se demanda pendant un instant s'il réagirait pareillement lorsqu'il lui ferait l'amour. Parce que oui, il avait bien l'intention de lui faire voir les étoiles, et ce, plus d'une fois.

Il lava ensuite son corps, devant se faire violence pour ne pas le toucher plus que nécessaire, même s'il apprécia la douceur de sa peau et la souplesse de ses muscles. Il aima aussi particulièrement ses fesses musclées, mais il se dit qu'il aurait tout le loisir de s'en occuper plus tard. Il le rinça, massant son cuir chevelu se faisant. Il se dépêcha de rapidement se laver pour enfin sortir de la douche. Nero rit de sa soudaine impatience et l'aida, lui aussi s'émerveillant pour la première fois de son corps. Il était très bien fait, et il désirait le toucher depuis quelques temps déjà.

Ils sortirent après, se séchant rapidement. Nero fut surpris toutefois lorsque l'autre argenté le prit par la taille pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo et l'embrasser fougueusement. Il ne le rejeta certainement pas, répondant tout aussi fiévreusement à son baiser. Il pouvait le sentir, ce n'était pas que du désir que Dante avait pour lui, il y avait autre chose, caché dans ses gestes, quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond.

« Allons dans la chambre, souffla le plus vieux, souriant. »

Le chemin entre la salle de bains et la-dite chambre fut ponctuée de baisers fiévreux et de caresses lascives. Une fois enfin arrivés, Nero jeta Dante sur le lit et embarqua dessus, reprenant ses lèvres rougies. Leur érection frottèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il commença à bouger des hanches contre Dante, le faisant gémir. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses fesses et les palpa en ramenant ses propres hanches contre celles de l'autre, amenant des gémissements chez les deux parties.

« Nero… gémit Dante contre ses lèvres  
- Mmm ?  
- Je veux que tu me chevauches. »

Nero sourit.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir le coup ?  
- Vas-y, et on verra. »

Le plus jeune rit doucement en reprenant ses lèvres, sa langue attaquant celle de Dante.

« Tu as du lubrifiant ?  
- Le tiroir de la table de nuit. »

Nero s'étira pour aller le chercher et Dante en profita pour prendre ses boutons de chair dans sa bouche, les suçotant et les léchant. Il fit ensuite un chemin de baisers brûlants jusqu'à son cou pour venir y torturer sa carotide. Nero ne protesta pas, laissant échapper des gémissements d'appuiement plutôt. Dante était à moiité redressé, un bras musclé le soutenant alors que l'autre main tenait Nero prisonnier contre lui, non que ce celui-ci s'en plaigne. En fait, il enfouit Bringer et sa main humaine dans les cheveux blancs de son futur amant et tourna la tête pour lui exposer encore plus son cou. Il cria de surprise et de douleur lorsqu'il fut mordu soudainement, Dante léchant ensuite la plaie et nettoyant le sang. La blessure se referma rapidement et ne laissa qu'une peau lisse et pâle.

« C'était pour quoi ça ?  
- J'en avais envie. »

Un soupir suivit sa réponse et il rit.

« Je ne suis pas masochiste, au cas où tu douterais.  
- Non, mais moi je suis sadique.  
- Eh bien, tu iras satisfaire tes pulsions ailleurs.  
- Désolé, désolé. Reprenons, veux-tu bien ? »

Il caressa la joue imberbe de Nero et ce dernier regarda Dante un instant avant de dire simplement :

« Prépare-moi. »

Le plus vieux sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant délaissé et de l'ouvrir pour en prendre. Nero se redressa en s'appuyant sur les épaules larges de Dante en écartant plus les genoux. Sans attendre, le fils de Sparda inséra un doigt en lui et attendit que l'anneau de muscle se détende. Il prit son sexe de l'autre main et le pompa pour l'aider, embrassant son visage.

« Détends-toi, sinon ça va faire encore plus mal.  
- J'essaie, mais c'est dur… aah ! Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Je dois avoir toucher ta prostate. Vérifions…  
- Aah !  
- Oui, c'est la prostate. »

Il commença à bouger son doigt en lui, puis put bientôt en ajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième. Nero avait les yeux fermés sous toutes ces nouvelles sensations, et ses hanches bougeaient au rythme de Dante. Il grogna de frustration lorsque ce dernier arrêta ses actions. Il se tut toutefois peu après, pouvant sentir quelque chose de plus gros que des doigts presser contre son intimité. Il rouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur Dante avant de l'embrasser fougueusement, se baissant lui-même sur son sexe érigé.

Il gémit de plaisir et de douleur mélangés, n'arrêtant que lorsqu'il fut à la base. Dante frémit sous l'étroitesse et la chaleur de Nero, mais il s'ordonna de ne pas bouger et s'occupa plutôt à retourner avec ferveur le baiser. Il caressa le dos de son amant, puis donna un léger coup de hanche, voulant le tester.

Nero gémit encore, mais plus de plaisir que d'autre chose. Il se redressa contre Dante et, prenant appui sur son torse musclé, se releva que pour mieux se rasseoir. Ils gémirent à l'unisson, et cela ne prit que cela pour que Nero commence à bouger, ne prenant pas le temps d'aller lentement, mais donnant immédiatement une cadence rapide, profonde et régulière à ses mouvements. C'était exactement ce que Dante aimait. Il emprisonna la taille svelte du plus jeune entre ses mains et se laissa absorber par le plaisir et l'observation du jeune homme au-dessus de lui.

Ils se ressemblaient, mais Dante ne trouvait pas. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait ses traits par cœur, mais il trouvait ceux de Nero beaucoup plus fins, plus gracieux. Il était aussi plus petit que lui, moins musclé, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas en muscles, il l'avait en agilité et en souplesse. Il avait passé de longues heures à observer discrètement son corps à moitié nu en action alors qu'il s'entrainait, et il avait longtemps rêvé de pouvoir y touché. Maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il ne s'arrêterait pas.

« Aah, Dante ! Cria Nero, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière.  
- J'aime…nnhn… j'aime quand tu cris mon nom comme ça.  
- Tais-toi et recommence. »

Il rit doucement en recommençant ce qu'il venait de faire, ce qui consistait à lever les hanches pour rencontrer celles descendantes de Nero, son sexe touchant directement sa prostate. Dante s'aida de sa prise sur ses hanches pour commencer à le diriger, ne recevant aucune protestation de Nero. Ce dernier se baissa pour attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes et pour que sa langue puisse explorer sa bouche à loisir. Il donnait des coups de bassin plus lascifs, profonds, et il put entendre Dante gémir sourdement contre ses lèvres, de plus en plus.

Le plus vieux n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Nero avait été son fantasme depuis si longtemps que, maintenant qu'il était à sa merci, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait demandé. Il était toutefois un homme d'actions, et il n'en pouvait plus de rester passif sous lui. Il le bascula donc dans le lit, avalant son cri de surprise, et reprit ses mouvements entre ses cuisses finement musclées. Les jambes de Nero se nouèrent à sa taille alors que ses bras à son cou, et il bougea toujours des hanches pour que les coups de Dante soient aussi profonds que possible en lui.

« Dante… il y a un membre… ahh… délaissé entre nous deux.  
- Mmm… tu parles de ça ? »

Dante avait empoigné le sexe frissonnant de son amant, commençant à le stimuler.

« Moouiii ! »

Sa réponse/gémissement amena un rire à l'autre, et il reçut une gifle de Bringer derrière la tête.

« Aieuh ! Je ne riais pas de toi…aah... mais de ta réponse.  
- Même chose. Fais-moi jouir et tais-toi, maintenant. »

Et le plus jeune reprit ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une réelle passion. Quelques va-et-vient en lui et Dante jouissait, du blanc lumineux derrière les yeux et criant le nom du jeune homme sous lui. Son amant ne tarda pas non plus à atteindre l'orgasme, son sexe étant toujours pompé.

« Aaahh ! Nnnnh-Dante ! »

Il macula la main de son amant et leur ventre, puis Dante tomba sur lui, à bout de souffle, leur corps en sueur. Ils restèrent un moment à reprendre leur respiration, puis Nero se tourna vers Dante et posa paresseusement sa tête sur son épaule, le fils de Sparda le serrant contre lui. Il prit Bringer et le caressa doucement, car il savait que son bras démoniaque était sensible et il ne lui faisait pas peur. Nero soupira doucement de bien-être et embrassa la poitrine de Dante, n'ayant cure qu'il soit collant.

« Comment as-tu trouvé ta première fois ?  
- Très bonne. Je dois me reposer un peu, mais après…  
- Encore ? Sourit Dante.  
- Oui. »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa contre le plus vieux, souriant avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Dante était toujours partant…

(…)

« Encore ? Gémit Dante, la respiration haletante. Tu n'es donc jamais satisfait ?  
- Allez… dit doucement Nero en trainant des baisers dans son cou.  
- Comment pourrais-je résister ? »

(…)

« Mmmhmm… j'espère que tu es content… Ah non…  
- C'est pas de faute, cette chose obéit d'elle-même. Et puis tu es trop sexy lorsque tu es en sueur.  
- Tu me prends par les sentiments, dit Dante en gémissant lorsque Nero prit en main son sexe. »

(…)

« Je me fais vieux…  
- Mmhmm… Dodo…  
- Et toi tu es enfin content. _Enfin._  
- Arrête de marmonner, espèce de vieux, et viens ici, j'ai froid. »

Soupirant malgré sa respiration saccadée, Dante roula sur le côté et serra Nero contre lui, son dos se calant à son torse. Il huma les cheveux soyeux de son amant et sourit. Il l'avait enfin pour lui.

_Fin~_


End file.
